


Fairy Princess

by thawrecka



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-31
Updated: 2005-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does not wake with loving kisses or wait to be rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for SeraC.

Before they even leave America Robin has to set Faith free – she’s too wild a thing to keep in his arms.

In Paris Buffy drags her up the Eiffel Tower and they fall into a passionate kiss. They move back to the hotel and hide under the covers for hours, sharing warm kisses and rough touches. As they reach out to sleep Buffy talks of the plans for Rome.

In the morning when she wakes up Faith is gone, leaving nothing but a battered sneaker. Buffy knows better than to look for her. Faith always comes back when she’s ready.


End file.
